Doof Mort
Doof Mort was an Echt Quincy who worked as a Soldat-level officer in the Wandenreich . He was the son of a Jagdarmee-level officer of the same organisation and trained from birth to serve the Wandenreich and oppose the Shinigami and the Soul Society. Doof Mort had a number of siblings, spouses and step-parents in his life. Most importantly, he was the father of Hans Doof Mort, who formerly used to serve as the Sternritter Grandmaster of the Wandenreich, working directly under Yhwach. History Doof Mort was born to a Jagdarmee-lever officer of the Wandereich and one of his wives. By the time Doof Mort was born, he had three older stepbrothers (all from his stepmothers), and two of them had died in the struggle between the Quincy and the Soul Society. He had a very unstable childhood, with his father being his mother's second husband and his mother being his father's third wife. His mother died soon after his birth, and his father got married for the fourth, and later, for the fifth time. While his relationships with his stepmothers were rather sour, he managed to get along well with Gertrude, his older stepbrother. Since his mother had died prematurely, and his father rarely ever talked to him (with their conversations being so rare that by the time he was ten, Doof Mort had forgotten the sound of his father's voice), Doof Mort never knew what it was like to have parents. Gertrude was the only one Doof Mort could look up to. However, by the time Doof Mort was only four years old, Gertrude too died in war. The death of the only one who Doof Mort truly loved devastated him. Gertrude's death became a catalyst for Doof Mort's mental trauma, which would go on to affect him, as well as his various actions in future. Only a year after Gertrude's death, Doof Mort's stepmother gave birth to a baby boy, who was named Larry. Doof Mort became very protective of his younger stepbrother, who looked up to Doof Mort similar to how Doof Mort used to look up to Gertrude. Almost a decade later, both Doof Mort and Larry were sent on the battlefield together. Since he had worked in a stealth mission before, this was Doof Mort's first battle on field, while Larry had stepped in field before. Upon simply witnessing the approaching Shinigami, a terrified Doof Mort did an act of extreme cowardice. He ran away from the battlefield, leaving Larry and his allies to confront their fate alone. It was only after he had run away too from the battlefield that he realized the great danger faced by his brother all by himself. After learning that Larry died in the battle, Doof Mort cursed himself and felt responsible for his brother's death. Doof Mort's enormous guilt caused his mental trauma (which had originated from Gertrude's death) to amplify to tremendous levels. Even though his regrets and remorse worsened his mental condition to the brink of insanity, he continued to maintain a facade of a completely normal person. Those around him never realized that a polite Doof Mort was simply hiding an extremely dark person within himself. Doof Mort had faced an unstable childhood due to the multiple marriages of his parents. The instability would go on to continue in his adult life. Doof Mort married three women at different points of time. With his first and second wives, Doof Mort had two sons: Hans and Roja, respectively. Hans, as a young child, was tortured by Doof Mort to horrifying heights, using him to went out his anger and frustration, for mental outbursts were not uncommon for Doof Mort. When Roja died mysteriously at a young age (with his corpse lacking its left hand), Doof Mort began to torture Hans even more. Not much time after Roja's death, Roja's mother mysteriously disappeared and Doof Mort married for a third time. Unlike Doof Mort himself, Hans shared a good relationship with his stepmother. Doof Mort's tortures stopped only after Hans joined the Wandenriech. Hans displayed a far greater aptitude for combat proficiency than his father. As a result, Hans, at a very young age, became the Sternritter Grandmaster, answerable to nobody but Yhwach, while Doof Mort continued to be a Soldat. At some point, Hans left his home and began to live in a cave. Doof Mort once visited the cave when Hans was not present and found something he had never expected. He found a highly decayed hand and a ring which was worn by Roja. Expecting the worst, Doof Mort confronted Hans about Roja's death, to which Hans simply smirked and replied that he used Roja as a "cushion of sorts" to went out his own frustration, source of which was Doof Mort's harsh tortures. Unbeknownst to Hans, Doof Mort had forged false evidences to falsely prove Hans to be a homicidal paranoiac immediately after discovering Roja's hand, turning the Sternritter against him. Doof Mort fought Hans to buy some time, but was immediately defeated. Hans then points his Spirit Weapon at Doof Mort, but also steps back, causing Doof Mort to taunt Hans. In the end, Hans could not bring himself to kill his own father and instead decides to fight the Sternritter, who had come to capture Hans. Rather unexpectedly, Doof Mort's wife arrived to confront her husband and defend her stepson. Doof Mort, in rage, kills his own wife, shocking Hans, who is later told by Doof Mort himself that he was the one who had killed his other wives (including Hans's biological mother) in past. The Sternritter use this distraction to successfully capture Hans. Appearance Doof Mort had brown eyes and black hair. As a child, his hair were unkempt and locks of hair covered his forehead. As an adult, Doof Mort was a fairly tall man with fair skin and a rather muscular body. He later dyed his hair white. At that time, he wore a slightly dark-colored version of the Wandenreich uniform. As an old man, Doof Mort sported a rough beard, white hair, along with a pair of spectacles. He began to wear a normal colored Wandenreich uniform around the time Hans joined the Wandenreich. It is noted by Doof Mort's stepmother and one of his wives that Doof Mort remarkably resembled his father in terms of appearance. However, it is also noted that Hans never resembled his father. Personality As a child, despite the fact that he never received the love of his parents, Doof Mort had a pleasant disposition. He was a very curious, polite, and rather naive boy. Though he never got along with any of his parents or step-parents, Doof Mort used to respect and obey them. He was closest to Gertrude, his brother. Their attachment was so strong that upon Gertrude's death, Doof Mort was gravely traumatized, to the point of not uttering even a single word for weeks, and refusing to eat. Gertrude's death was the source of a complete change in Doof Mort's personality. The former soft-spoken boy changed into a serious, rude, and brash boy. Doof Mort's father considered this event to be vital for Doof Mort to develop as a person. This trauma healed only to a slight extent after Larry's birth. Doof Mort was extremely protective towards his younger brother. His over-protectiveness towards Larry became yet another source of aggression for Doof Mort. For this reason, while Larry respected his older brother, he was also very afraid of his violent behaviour. Doof Mort frequently displayed signs of mental outbursts both as a child and an adult. At all points of time in his life, Doof Mort was very fond of reading books. He also liked music, and was skilled in playing a flute. Doof Mort's favourite food items were chestnuts and Tofu soup. His least favourite food items were cabbage and pumpkins. Doof Mort believed that the greatest driving force of a man is to look impressive in front of the one he loves. For this reason, Doof Mort always wanted to impress Gertrude and Larry at different points of time in his life. Despite this, Doof Mort was susceptible to cowardice, as he ran away from an open confrontation, leaving his brother and allies for dead. As he matured, Doof Mort overcame this drawback, as he openly confronted Hans, despite the fact that he knew that he was no match for his son's huge power. Larry's death gravely damaged Doof Mort's already severe mental condition. However, Doof Mort was now capable of concealing his grief, and seemed to display the polite and courteous behaviour which was similar to his disposition as a child. In reality, Doof Mort used kill anyone he could kill without any guilt in a fit of rage. He used to kill most of his victims with his bare hands and seemed to relish their pain. His mental outbursts were more frequent than ever (though he usually managed to avoid such outbursts in public). As a teenager, one of Doof Mort's primary motives were not to become stronger or a high-ranking officer in the Wandenreich. Instead, he simply wanted to be a better father than his own father. He had decided that once he would become a father, he would pay attention to the growth of his children and treat them with tenderness and love. However, Doof Mort utterly failed this objective. Instead of becoming a better father than his own father, he became a much worse father to his son, Hans. In stark contrast, Doof Mort seemed to surprisingly favor his younger son, Roja, and treat him better than Hans. Relationships Parents While he never saw his mother, Doof Mort was neglected by his father for the majority of his childhood. While initially Doof Mort's father simply seemed to have no interest in his son, he later displayed frustration over Doof Mort's weaknesses. Due to the fact that Doof Mort tremendously hated his father, he vowed to become a better father than his own father, a vow he utterly failed to fulfil. He hated his father so much that when his father finally died in battle, Doof Mort celebrated the demise. The other aspects of the relationship between Doof Mort and his parents/step-parents is largely unknown. Siblings Doof Mort shared a very close and loving relationship with all of the step-siblings who he ever saw in flesh. He shared a special and unique bond with them, to the point of never recovering from the pain of their demise. Gertrude Gertrude was Doof Mort's older step-brother, and the only individual Doof Mort ever respected and looked up to. Gertrude selflessly adored Doof Mort and became a father-figure for him because of lack of attention from their father. Due to the love and attention which he received from Gertrude, Doof Mort often exaggerated his character, looking up to him as an ideal brother, as well as a heroic role model. Doof Mort's love for his brother was so strong that Gertrude's death traumatized him, affecting his mental condition, which would go on to worsen due to further tragedies of his life and affect his actions in future. Even after his death, Gertrude's actions would go on the influence Doof Mort for the rest of his life. Larry Spouses Doof Mort absolutely mistreated all of his three wives. Not only he never truly loved any of them, but also abused them both physically and verbally. Doof Mort even went as far as killing all of his wives and romantic lovers. Children Roja While Doof Mort treated his older son Hans far worse than his own father had treated him, he seemed to surprisingly favour his younger son Roja. While Doof Mort initially favoured Roja only because he was very jealous of Hans's prodigious talent as a warrior (a talent which Doof Mort himself lacked), he later grew to genuinely care for his younger son, to the point of almost beating a young Hans to death for mistreating Roja. Due to the fact that Roja knew how badly Doof Mort treated Hans, while how loving he was towards Roja himself, Roja was fanatically devoted to his father, always trying to be on his father's good side. Doof Mort was infuriated and frustrated beyond measure when he learned of Roja's death, for it was the third time he lost someone he truly loved (after Gertrude and Larry), causing his mental condition to deteriorate further, and causing him to torture Hans even more. When he learned that Hans was the one to kill Roja, Doof Mort was as far to get Hans captured by the Sternritter to avenge Roja. Hans The one Doof Mort hated above all was his own older son Hans. To went out his own frustration, which stemmed from his mental outbursts, Doof Mort used to horribly torture Hans when the latter was extremely young of age. While the primary reason for this extreme abuse was Doof Mort's mental trauma and frustration, Doof Mort began to truly despise Hans after the latter proved to display a far greater potential in Quincy combat than the former. Hans also despised his father to some extent, both because of Doof Mort's abuses and also because of the fact that Doof Mort always favored Roja more than him. However, it should be noted that despite the problems within the family, both men would cast aside all of their differences in a battlefield, and co-operate with each other. Doof Mort began to despise Hans even more when the latter went on to become a Jagmardee, and later a Sternritter, at an extremely young age, finally going on to become the Sternritter Grandmaster, while Doof Mort himself remained a Soldat for the rest of his life. When Doof Mort finally learned that Hans was the one to kill Roja, he had nothing but contempt in his heart for his older son. To avenge his younger son, Doof Mort went as far as to fight Hans (despite being no match against the Sternritter Grandmaster) and get him captured. It should be noted that even though Doof Mort hated Hans above all, Hans did not kill Doof Mort when he had the oppurtunity to do so, implying that despite all that happened between them, Heinz still either respected or loved Doof Mort as his father. Doof Mort, however, later celebrated Hans's capture just as merrily as he had celebrated his father's death, finally collecting his revenge for Roja's sake. Abilities and Powers Trivia * Doof Mort and his sons, Hans and Roja, are named after Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Roger Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. * Doof Mort's appearance is based on Anderson (Hellsing) and Garp (One Piece).